1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inserting structure of an oil-collecting plate for an electric oven, and more particularly to an inserting structure of an oil-collecting plate which can substantially promote the oil-collecting effect of the oil-collecting plate of an electric oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional oil plate 12 is provided on the inner bottom surface of a roasting room 11 in an electric oven 1, as shown in FIG. 1. The circumference of the oil-collecting plate 12 and the inner walls of the roasting room 11 do not contact closely to each other so that the oil 13 dripping along the inner walls of the roasting room 11 can not drip in the oil-collecting plate 12 but drip on the inner bottom surface of the roasting room 11. Consequently, the drawback that the oil 13 can not be properly collected in the oil-collecting plate 12 makes the oil-collecting plate 12 take not so much effect and even results in the difficulty of clearing away the oil 13 dripping on the inner bottom surface of the roasting room 11.